


you're too young to be this empty girl

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I miss you,” Kate pouts into the phone. “Why'd you have to go back to that hell hole?”





	you're too young to be this empty girl

**Author's Note:**

> title from say anything's wow, i can get sexual too

“I miss you,” Kate pouts into the phone. “Why'd you have to go back to that hell hole?” 

Kali snorts, “If there were whispers about your ex-girlfriend back from the dead, I wouldn't begrudge you a visit.”

“That's because the people I kill stay dead,” Kate replies airily.

“Uh-huh.”

“I'm _bored_ ,” Kate tries, whining. “When will you be back?” 

“Two days, three days tops,” Kali promises. “I'll even bring a souvenir home.” 

“Oooh, a live one?”

“A surprise one,” Kali answers in an amused tone. “And try not to let any trash pile up.” 

“Yes _Mom,_ ” Kate says, eyeing the leftover corpses. Maybe she has let their home get gross. But it’s not like she can just call a cleaning service, she has to actually dispose of the bodies herself and bleach all the floors. Bor-ing. 

“Mhmm, love you babe, don’t get arrested while I’m gone.” 

“No faith,” Kate mutters, even if Kali’s words might have some merit. Whatever, she could so break out of jail. “Love you too.”


End file.
